


Cracking up a smile

by UnicornofAmber



Series: Random/Vialle [2]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornofAmber/pseuds/UnicornofAmber
Summary: Random finds out a way to torture his wife.





	Cracking up a smile

"Good night"Vialle shuddered when she felt Random’s hand go across her back and tensed up in an attempt to fight off the ripple from her back. It was too late. Random had noted.

“I didn’t know you are ticklish.” Amusement and a spark of mischief were oozing from Random’s voice.

“No, I’m not ticklish. At all. It is just the change of temperature.” Vialle stated in a manner of factly. “You know how we Rebmans are sensitive to said changes.

“Ah. Off course I know.”

Vialle frowned at his response. This wasn’t like Random at all, to let something slide so easily.

“A change of temperature like this?”

“Like wh-“ Vialle began to ask, when she felt Random’s hands around her waist and his beard grazing her cheek. Immediately Vialle began to giggle at the ticklish sensation. “Random, alright, you can stop now.” The blind woman asked when Random kept on teasing her.

He didn’t.

Vialle’s giggles turned into a full laugh. “Random, please… please-“ Vialle took another deep breath to tell him to stop, when Random’s beard moved from her cheek to her neck. Again, Vialle flinched and tried to move out of his grip, which was kept lightly, though not so loosely that she could immediately get away.

Random relieved Vialle temporarily of his new found torture device. “I’ve missed seeing you laugh like that.” Random said in her ear, giving her a small chuckle of his own. “You are gorgeous when you do.”

She was already flushed from her uncontrolled laughter, but at Random’s remark, Vialle felt her face grow unbearably warm.

“Oh, I’m glad I’m seeing that.” Random whispered.

“And see is all you will do.” Vialle stopped his hands from proceeding further and she heard Random whine. “Since you were so keen on torturing your wife, I apply the same technique to make you crack as well.” Vialle turned around so she stood chest to chest and began to tease him – with her fingers across his back, around his neck, on his arms. Not even a giggle came out of his mouth and the blind woman honestly felt a bit irritated at his control. “Truly, there are no weaknesses?” Vialle began begrudgingly to ask him as she now tried to tickle him with a drumstick, a feather, hell even a knife.

“All but one.” Random replied cockily.

"Off course.” A sulking Vialle answered. “Now, how does someone crack your pokerface?”

“Did I mention you are unbelievingly cute when you are mad?”

Vialle showed some of her teeth at his retorted question and gave him a shove. He didn’t budge due to the strength that Oberon’s blood provided and it only infuriated her all the more. “That is not an answer!” Vialle hissed as she pushed him again, to which Random giggled. “Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you, Vialle.” Seeing his wife frown, Random slowly put his hands at her arms. “You asked me, how one cracks my pokerface. Simple, they’d have to be you.”

Vialle tried her best to keep on sulking. “Those are the most cliché romantic words you could have ever chosen.” The blind woman said at last.

“Ah, but they are romantic.” Random gleefully replied as he began to lean in to kiss her.

At the last moment, Vialle turned away, causing Random to kiss the air instead. "You'll have to try better." Vialle stated indifferently at his avances.

Random's jaw fell down. "Now wait just a minute. I don't even get a goodnight kiss?!"

"What are you, five?" Vialle tsked at him.

"Around Five hundred and forty, to be exact." Random agreed which caused Vialle to groan.

"You can be so- so-"

"So what? Do tell me, little foundling?" The prince teased her further on. "Our very first dispute, how exciting!"

Vialle's eyebrows shot up. "You call this a dispute? What were the hundred thousand hours of screaming insults and curses towards one another then?"

"That was the very apocalypse," Random seriously answered, to which Vialle could only snort. "There is that smile again..." The prince sighed with contentment.

"I'm not smiling, my mouth is twitching upwards." 

"Hm-hm." 

Vialle could hear Random's smirk and she placed a kiss on the cheek. "That's to shut you up." Vialle murmured before Random got too full of himself. The blind woman sought her way back to their chambers, with Random right behind her.

"Vi?" Random suddenly voiced as they went under their covers.

"Hm?"

"I didn't mean to... you know -" Random began before becoming silent again.

"I love you." Vialle said as she crawled closer to him. The blind woman ruffled his hair for a second, before putting her hands around his body like a child would a teddy bear. 

"You are sure y-"

"I love you, you idiot. Now shut up and sleep." Vialle murmured in his skin. 

"Yes, m'am."


End file.
